This invention relates to apparatus for the compacting of material such as shredded paper.
The apparatus is applicable particularly to machines for the shredding of bulk quantities of paper such as used newsprint in order to make bulk shredded paper suitable for use as, for example, animal bedding.
An object of the invention is to provide apparatus for compacting the shredded paper produced by such a machine to enable the shredded paper to be compacted and ejected, for example into bags or into a bale making machine, at a sufficiently high rate to cope with the output of the shredding machine.